


I'm so dediKATEd to you

by Redius



Category: Life Is Strange
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5868883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redius/pseuds/Redius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate feels guilty about her choice of abstinence and talks to Brooke about it.<br/>floofy one shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm so dediKATEd to you

**Author's Note:**

> as much as i wish i did, i didn't make up all the puns :^)

I tightened my bun as I sat down next to my girlfriend on the sundried grass, taking a deep breath in allowing the spring’s pollen filled air to grace my lungs as I scooted closer to Brooke and smiled when she sat up from her lean to put an arm softly around my neck. She kissed the top of my head causing me to smile even larger and lean into her slightly. We sat for a while resting in each other’s company, after a long day of classes in the warm blanket of afternoon light the sun cast over the school, watching the other students socialize with one another, a few playing with a Frisbee, a couple zooming around on their skateboards and a lot of them just sitting talking, studying or relaxing. Despite the comforting atmosphere, I couldn’t help my mind from drifting back to the same place it’s been going for weeks.

“I’d understand.” I whispered while turning my face, resting my forehead on the point of Brookes shoulder.

“What?” Brooke hummed, opening one of her closed eyes and looking down at me.

“I said I’d understand.” I repeated, not moving my head from its positon.

Brooke laughed an airy laugh closing her eye again. “And just what would you understand then, Katie?”

“If you wanted to leave me.” I droned calmly in a sad voice. Brooke’s eyes both opened as she turned her head sharply to when I was leaning on her.

“What?!” She raised her voice in a tone filled with confusion. “Where’d you get that thought?” She asked, her voice back down to its normal volume, but no less confused.

“It’s just,” I removed my head from her and turned my whole body around crossing my legs and facing her narrowed eyes and furrowed brows. “I heard the girls talking in the shower room a few weeks ago, about how long they waited until they… Y’know… Did _it._ ” I finished awkwardly avoiding eye contact with Brooke.

“And?” She prodded.

“Well, we’ve been dating for a while now and we’ve surpassed all the lengths they all said… And I’ve just been thinking, what’s the point of us being together if I can’t satisfy you in… That way.” I stumbled out, finally locking eyes with her beautiful hazel ones.

Brooke chuckled closing her eyes again. “I don’t care about sex if that’s what you’re implying Katie.” She breathed out. “I can wait until we get married. I don’t see it as an important part of a relationship… And besides if I ever feel the need that much I do have two hands.” She finished making me blush, my brain wandered back to her previous statement.

“You really think we’ll get married?” I asked looking up at her face, which was being perfectly framed by the sun.

“Of course.” She smiled opening her eyes again and looking at me lovingly. She turned in the spot crossing her legs and facing me, taking both my hands in hers. “I don’t think you realize how dediKATEd I am to you.” She smirked, looking me in the eyes. I accidently snorted and pushed her playfully away laughing at her corny pun.

“That was really bad.” I stated, the both of us still laughing.

“I just flirted with you I would appreciate some reciproKATEion.” She laughed playfully again.

“How do I still love you?” I asked to no one, while tucking a stray hair behind my ears.

We returned to our previous position watching all the people before Brooke came out with another one.

“Honestly Kate. You have consfiKATEd my heart.”

“Okay you can stop now.” I laughed, turning and latching onto her midsection, sending us softly down onto the grass which poked sharply and tickled my exposed neck.

“I love you Kate. You’re as sweet as a MARSHmallow.” Brooke whispered while pulling me close and hugging me tightly.

“Oh my god.”


End file.
